


Equal Opportunities

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Cunning Plans, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Nudity, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen has a complaint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for episodes 1.03 and 1.05.

“This really isn’t fair.”

Stephen’s pouting, and Nick resists the urge to laugh. He’s not sure that will go down too well at the moment.

“What’s not fair?”

“That I always seem to be the one getting my kit off.”

Now Nick does laugh, his chuckling only increasing at the outraged look on Stephen’s face.

“It’s not funny! I’m starting to feel persecuted!”

“Don’t you think you’re exaggerating slightly?”

Stephen starts ticking off events on his fingers. “Let’s see – of late I’ve had to donate my shirt to the pteranodon attraction cause and I’ve been volunteered to check out an anomaly in a swimming pool. Which was freezing, by the way. And even before all this anomaly stuff started happening, it was always me who had to offer up shirts to wrap fragile fossils in, or who seemed to get caught in rainstorms, or who ended up writhing around in the mud looking for tracks – all of which resulted in frequent loss of clothing.”

“You know something – maybe you’re right,” Nick muses, walking slowly towards Stephen. “Maybe it’s all a big conspiracy…”

“You’re not taking me seriously!”

“Oh, I am. I take the thought of you losing your clothes very seriously indeed.”

“What?” Stephen’s wearing an adorably confused expression, and Nick can’t resist pushing, just a bit further.

“Well, it would be shame if no one noticed, wouldn’t it? It’s definitely an event that deserves to be noticed.”

“Huh?”

“And now perhaps you’re thinking that the whole situation was engineered somehow, just so someone could see you naked.”

“I am?”

“You should be.” Nick’s right inside Stephen’s personal space now. “Because I was.”

“You were?”

“Oh yes.”

“But why?”

Nick chuckles again, low in his throat. “Have you seen you? Who wouldn’t want to get a better look at that?”

One hand slides on to Stephen’s waist, a thumb just grazing the bare skin visible between jeans and t-shirt. Stephen’s breath hitches, and a faint flush colours his cheeks.

“Um, Nick…”

“Yes, Stephen?” The hand moves a little higher, ghosting across a flat stomach.

Another sharp breath. “Nothing.”

“Good.” His hand moves again, pushing Stephen’s t-shirt up. Almost automatically Stephen raises his arms, and then the t-shirt is gone, flung away without a second thought.

Nick’s eyes flicker downwards. “That’s _much_ better.”

“This is starting to feel unfair again,” Stephen mutters, half-serious, half-joking. “This would seem to prove my case. Haven’t you ever heard of equal opportunities?”

“Of course. Your point?”

“Perhaps you’re not the only one who would appreciate the occasional glimpse of what’s under the clothing.”

“Ah, point taken.”

A second t-shirt follows Stephen’s across the room.

“Happy now?”

Stephen smiles, and something about the expression suddenly makes Nick suspect he’s been played.

“You planned this, didn’t you?”

Now it’s Stephen’s turn to run a hand over Nick’s skin. Nick shivers under the touch.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”


End file.
